IBC-13’s “Maligaya ng Bayan Pasko” Station ID celebrates Filipinos’ holiday season of the nation
November 13, 2017 at 1:00 PM Filipinos are known for being a loving people. We solve conflicts with compassion, respect our differences, heal pain with kindness, comfort each other during difficult times, and possess a strong grip on our faith. This Christmas, ABS-CBN celebrates these admirable Filipino traits by showing real acts of love and kindness by Filipinos in the Christmas Station ID. More than a hundred Kapamilya stars unite hoping to inspire our nation to just love this holiday season. The new station ID will premiere on Monday (November 13) after Express Balita on IBC-13, with simultaneous airing on all IBC TV channels. Catch snippets of real people sharing what they have with strangers, helping one another in times of distress, or showing hope and resilience in videos or photos that went viral online and touched the hearts of many people. Stars and artists from IBC-13’s news, entertainment and sports programs and subsidiaries will also be seen writing notes to cheer up and console the people in Marawi City, and doing their own acts of charity. They include Dominic Roque and the cast of Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell, Gabbi Garcia and the cast of High School Life, APO Hiking Society, Arnell Ignacio and Antoinette Taus and the rest of the APO Tanghali Na! family, love teams Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga, Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz, Mark Neumann and Kristel Fulgar, Ella Cruz and Marco Gumabao, Kapinoy leading mans like AJ Muhlach, Kobe Paras, and Iskul Bukol girls Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano. Kathryn Bernardo and Daniel Padilla, Enrique Gil and Liza Soberano, James Reid and Nadine Lustre, Kapamilya hunks like Zanjoe Marudo, Jericho Rosales, Paulo Avelino, Gerald Anderson, and leading ladies Jodi Sta. Maria, Kim Chiu, Julia Baretto, and Iza Calzado. The stars of various Kapinoy shows like Eh, Kasi Bata!, Iskul Bukol, T.O.D.A.S., Morning Kris, and To Love Again were also present as well as the anchors of Express Balita, Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan, News Team 13, Bitag: The New Generation, IBC News Network (INN) and DZTV Radyo Budyong. The stars of various Kapamilya shows like “Wildflower,” “Pusong Ligaw,” “The Promise of Forever,” “Banana Sundae,” “Magandang Buhay,” and “La Luna Sangre” were also present as well as the anchors of “TV Patrol,” “UKG,” “Rated K,” “Red Alert,” “Matanglawin,” ANC,and DZMM. Also seen in the station ID are the PBA players, including Barangay Ginebra San Miguel as the winner. Combining the inspiring stories of individuals and organizations with the entire IBC family singing about the importance of love in our lives, the #MaligayaNgBayanPasko theme, is the hymn of our collective voices, stories and dreams for our family and our country. The IBC-13 Christmas Station ID 2017 was created by the IBC Creative Communications Management Division headed by Johnny Delos Santos and is directed by Paolo Ramos with second unit directors Mark A. Reyes and Monti Parungao. The words was written by Vehnee Saturno while the melody was composed by Louie Ocampo, Jessie Lasaten, Jim Paredes and Mike Villegas. Leading the powerful lineup of singers behind the song are APO Hiking Society, Anja Aguilar, Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha, Jeffrey Hidalgo, Donna Cruz, Janno Gibbs, Janella Salvador, Young JV, James Reid, Marlo Mortel, Donnalyn Bartolome, Abra, Nadine Lustre, Hey it's Fans Day! regulars, and the singing champions from Born to be a Superstar. The recording lyric video for Maligaya ng Bayan Pasko got over 2 million views in less than a week after its launch as Filipinos looked forward to this year’s station ID, which has become a tradition in IBC-13 and the whole country. The SID Team partnered with IBC Creative Services Department, IBC Administrative Services and Human Resources Department, IBC TV Entertainment, IBC News and Current Affairs, IBC Regional, Secarats Talent Management Services, IBC Sports, IBC Digital Terrestrial Television, IBC Interactive, IBC Licensing and Merchandising, IBC Talent Center, IBC Property Management, IBC International, IBC Safety and Security, IBC Lingkod Kapinoy Foundation, Inc., IBC Corporate Communications and IBC HR Division. Joey de Leon in the recording studio Love adviser Joe D'Mango and other IBC executives join the station ID Mark Neumann and Kristel Fulgar joins other Kapinoy loveteams in the IBC-13 Christmas station ID 2017 Richard Gomez and Dawn Zulueta join other Kapinoy stars in the station ID Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz Hiro Volante and Jhazmyne Tobias in Maligaya ng Bayan Pasko station ID Eh, Kasi Bata! cast Carleen Sky Aclan, Chiz Escudero and Donita Rose can be spotted in Maligaya ng Bayan Pasko station ID Baby Faced Beauty loveteam Ella Cruz and Marco Gumabao bring their loveteam to IBC-13 station ID INN anchors Cecille Lardizabal, Noli Eala, Gionna Cabrera join in inspiring Pinoy to Maligaya ng Bayan Pasko Catch the DZTV Radyo Budyong family in Maligaya ng Bayan Pasko (Tony Falcon, Merwin Llanza, Maria Ressa, Toff Rada, Manuel Morato, Maggie dela Riva, Amando Bagatsing, Alice Hernandez Reyes, Pcsupt Pagdilao, Gene Orejana) Atty. Batas Mauricio, Cheska Garcia-Kramer, Randy David, Christine Bersola-Babao and Dr. Edwin Bien of Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan in Maligaya ng Bayan Pasko station ID Bitag anchor Ben Tulfo Kris Aquino and Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. in IBC-13 Christmas station ID Makikisata ang cast ng Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell sa IBC-13 Maligaya ng Bayan Pasko Station ID (Paolo Onesa, Tessie Tomas, CX Navarro, Akihiro Blanco, Chienna Filomeno, JB Agustin, Alice Dixson, Herbert Bautista, Julian Trono, Riva Quenery, Zarah Deligero, Ramon Bautista) Eskwelahan ang cast ng High School Life sa IBC-13 Maligaya ng Bayan Pasko Station ID (Hiyasmin Neri, Paolo Santiago, Gloria Diaz, John Bermundo, DJ Durano, Paula Peralejo, Kaye Abad, Paul Jake Castillo, BJ Forbes, Heaven Peralejo, Louie Angsico) Nakiisa si Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa anchor Vincent Santos sa Maligaya ng Bayan Pasko station ID Present ni Showbiz Unlimited hosts Dolly Anne Carvajal and Rommel Placenter sa IBC-13 station ID Ikaw Pala 'Yon cast Jean Garcia, Raymond Lauchengco, Rosemarie Gil, Gardo Versoza and Luz Valdez Dominic Roque (superhero) of Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell sings Maligaya ng Bayan Pasko in IBC-13 Christmas station ID 2017 Gabbi Garcia and JM de Guzman of High School Life sings Maligaya ng Bayan Pasko in IBC-13 Christmas station ID 2017 Catch Drew Arellano of Who Wants to be a Millionaire? in the Kapinoy station ID Ryan Agoncillo of Don't Forget the Lyrics! bonds with Kapinoys in Maligaya ng Bayan Pasko station ID PBA players and Barangay Ginebra San Miguel players 89 DMZ DJs (DJ Ouch, The Destroyer, The King, The Sting, Kaye, The Unbeatable, The Executioner, The Force, Marc the Spark, DJ Jea, ZJ Ziggy, DJ Alfie, Mick Flame) Inikot ang Maligaya ng Bayan Pasko sign sa iba't ibang lugar sa Pilipinas